comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Punisher (MC-A1)
The Punisher, who was once Frank Castle, is a resident of Macrocosm Alpha-One, who dwells within Earthzone. He is an experimental Ultra Soldier created by The Agency. He is the protagonist of The Punisher: Slaughterscape. The prototype for a new generation of Agent, The Punisher is a unique and powerful Undead and Human hybrid. He is now used by the Blackwatch organization to carry out acts of illegal mercenary justice across the world, and has been labeled an Anti-Hero vigilante by numerous governments around the world. Appearance General Appearance The Punisher was created from using the deceased carcass of Frank Castle as a genetic template. Because of this, he shares many of the man's characteristics and features, but it is considered a grave mistake to count The Punisher and Frank Castle as the same person. In contrast, The Punisher is much taller and much more muscular than the man who served as his genetic base, this is due to the extensive physical modifications and biological alterations which were conducted on the body during his construction and creation process, rendering him entirely different. He stands at a rather unnatural height of 6 feet and 7 inches, which coupled with his exceedingly herculean physicality, is something which typically causes him to instill immediate fear and terror in all those who are unfortunate enough to cross his path. His eminence as an Undead creature is immediately made obvious to all those who lay eyes on him. His skin is gray and colorless, and bruised with the heaviness of death, his eyes glassy and vacuous, and yet, constantly emitting a haunting, predatory glow. His hair is that of a faded black, and is long, unkempt and unruly in nature. In terms of clothing, The Punisher's signature characteristic is the long, black trenchcoat which he wears, one which is equipped with many internal storage compartments and pockets, serving as holsters and places of storage for the exceptionally large multitude of lethal, highly dangerous weapons which he carries on his person at all times. He is a black phantasm in the truest sense, one which stalks the night streets and alleys, on the constant and unending hunt to satisfy his own infinite sense of hatred, something reflected in the fact that he dresses exclusively in black, or dark-toned clothing, which helps him conceal himself and hide within the shadows of darkness at night. Personality General Personality The Punisher is an inhumane psychopath. His mind is one which has deteriorated and been broken into pieces, a psyche which has been distorted far beyond repair. He rarely ever speaks, giving the effect that he truly is some kind of mindless undead monster, and when he does, he does so in riddles and seemingly meaningless rhetoric, talking in a form of dark poetry. He is ruthless, merciless, and violent individual. He is considered among the absolute worst and most brutally violent administrators of vigilante justice, pushing the limits of the term "Anti-Hero" and dancing the line between gray morality and pure evil in his actions, behavior, and world view. As he is now, he rarely ever displays any form of legitimate cognition ability, and seems to function more on the basis of a mindless, violent machine, one that is hellbent on mercilessly hunting and down and killing anyone and anything that it views to be a threat to the innocent. He cannot be reasoned with, he cannot be stopped, and he cannot be slowed down with any kind of words or bargaining at all. However, The Punisher does seem to have some form of self-restraint, going out of his way to never harm innocent people, despite instilling abject fear and terror in them with his appearance, behavior, and actions, as well as avoiding inflicting grievous harm on others who take vigilante action. It is no secret that The Punisher looks like a zombie, and yet in spite of this, he has shown to have the same advanced cognition abilities as any sapient human being, though it is rare that he ever actually goes to the length of interacting with another. Relationships Known Allies Gabriel Reyes: Gabriel Reyes, the leader and commander of the terrorist cell known as Blackwatch, known now to the world as the infamous Reaper, is the man who is actively exploiting and capitalizing upon The Punisher's unbound hatred and bottomless thirst for vengeance. The Reaper is responsible for funding and weaponizing The Punisher in his continued and unending rampages across New York City. In exchange for providing The Punisher whatever form of ordinance, hardware, and tactical advantage he desires, aside from funding, The Punisher carries out specific tasks and missions as issued to him by the Blackwatch commander. Like that of all those under his command, Reyes views The Punisher as nothing more than a mere tool, a wild, savage monster for him to exploit in order to make his own ends meet, and The Punisher views Reyes much the same, knowing that he is nothing more than a means to satisfy and continuously weaponize his own personal crusade on the streets of New York. Known Foes Background Death Of A Man Birth Of A Monster Synopsis The Slaughter Begins Abilities Possessions The Punisher is an utter artist when it comes to handling various different forms of weaponry and armaments. Tools of destruction are synonymous with his name, and he can be considered armed and extremely dangerous at all times. From simple, commercial handheld arms, to fully automatic, advanced military rifles, over to highly dangerous explosive weapons and even heavy assault vehicles such as tanks, jets, and all manner of other combat and assault tools, The Punisher is more than capable of operating them all, a man who marches night after night into the midst of mortal warfare with the scum of society, clad from head to toe in only the most advanced, dangerous, and lethal of modern, cutting-edge weapons. As a one-man armory, The Punisher carries on his person multitudes of weapons at all times, which he utilizes with extreme prejudice and skill at all times, making him nearly unbeatable in a firefight. The Rampage The Rampage.jpg The Rampage is a heavily modified, custom-built vehicle which was designed and constructed with technology and features to directly compliment The Punisher's preferences and characteristics when in battle. Based directly on the design of an Agency SUV, this black-market mutant bastardization of the aforementioned vehicle is much, much more dangerous, powerful, and lethal by comparison, reflective of The Punisher himself, who is an Agent Ultra Soldier gone wrong. The Rampage is what The Punisher uses to chase down and terrorize his prey on the streets of New York at night, a tank, a bulldozer, and a rather high-performance supervehicle despite its size and shape all in one. Quotes Quotes By The Punisher *''"What the hell did you just say?... you wanna be like me? Alright then, come here, let me show you what it's like to be me. You wanna carry a curse that you never asked for?, you wanna struggle just to keep yourself from slitting the throat of the man you see in the mirror every day?... you, you want to have to cover your own bare skin just because the blowing wind hurts you?, you wanna watch your childhood die screaming!?, you wanna feel your best friends soul leave their own body through their knifewounds!?. This is not a talent that I asked for... it's a curse that was pushed on me by the Devil himself, and even when I begged him, pleaded with him to leave me be, I was still forced to pay for it in my own blood... in the blood of my family, whose faces I see screaming at me from the every dark corner... don't ever presume to call me a strong person. I'm a product of all the world's evils in one hastily stitched together, fucked up monstrosity"'' Quotes About The Punisher Trivia *MC-A1 Punisher is based heavily on the nameless protagonist from the controversial video game; "Hatred", and as such, he is all the makings of The Punisher, pushed to the extreme. The Punisher is intense, dark, and gritty enough, but with MC-A1 Punisher, I wanted to create the darkest, scariest, and probably the most hilariously edgy punisher anyone had ever laid eyes on. It's still a work in progress, but I'm somewhat satisfied with how this is turning out. Category:Created by TrueNorth70 Category:MC-A1 Category:Versions of Punisher Category:Undead Category:Super Soldiers Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Military Personnel Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists